Long Distance Relationships Never Last
by Chamillitary Girl
Summary: On Kagome's 16th birthday, Inuyasha was caught kissing Kikyo! So Kagome left to her time, but she can't return to the Fedual Era! How will Inuyasha and Kagome be affected?
1. Introduction

Ayame: HOORAY! I love Chamillionaire!

Carol? I like Chris Brown.

Kimmy: I LIKE USHER!

Michelle: I like Will Smith!

Jessie: I like Juvenile!

Ayame: Juvenile?

Jessie: Okay if I talk bad about Chamillionaire...

Ayame: You are going to get pimp-slap then!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty-four year old Kagome Higurashi walked down the hallway toward her office. She sighed as she entered the office to find a photo album from her mother. Kagome sat in her chair to look at the photos, but got surprised when she found out it was full of the Fedual Era's pictures..

_Eight Years Earlier.._

_"INUYASHA, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD KISS KIKYO ESPECIALLY ON MY BIRTHDAY! SIT," Kagome yelled as tears fell from her face down toward the ground. Inuyasha and Kikyo was just kissing in front of Kagome, but they didn't noticed the movement in the bush. When they hear Kagome yelling, Inuyasha broked the kiss and faced Kagome, but ended up into the ground. Kikyo looked at the yelling Kagome. She always wondered why Inuyasha would choose Kagome over her? She was no where powerful as her, so why Inuyasha choose her? Kagome noticed that Kikyo was staring at her, so she sighed as tears fell down her face. _

_"INUYASHA I HATE YOU!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the well. Inuyasha finally was free of the spell so he ran towards the well, but turned around to face Kikyo. He sighed and ran toward the well._

_At The Well.._

_When Kagome was about to jump into the well, but Inuyasha came just in time and reached out to grabbed Kagome's hand so she wouldn't go to her time.._

_"Kagome, please.."_

_"Inuyasha, I .. love.. you.." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha widen his eyes, but Kagome suddenly broke his heart.._

_"BUT FOR NOW ON, I HATE YOU! SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha fell into the ground again and accidently his grip on Kagome's hand loosen enough for her to fall down the well._

_A Week Later.._

_"Bye Mom!" Kagome said as she ran outside with her yellow backpack and jumped inside the well, but the light that was suppose to appeared didn't shine. Kagome looked up to find out she is still in her time. Tears fell down her face and screamed. _

_End of Flashback.._

"Things changed.. Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Kagome said as she finished looking at the photo album...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Hooray, this is one of my best stories, I think. :)

Kimmy: Ayame, someone sended you a e-mail..

Ayame: What is it?

Kimmy: Tomboy Ayame, congrats! You made the Top 20 favorite stories/authors list! Hope you continue the good work!

Jessie: Okay...


	2. Author's Note

Kimmy: Oh hey guys, Ayame sended us a email. :)

Michelle: Yea she said that in order to finsh _Long Distance Relationships Never Last.., _we need some names for Sango and Miroku's kids, and Kagome's workers and Kagome's new friends.

Carol: yea but it can't be names like Kagome's friends in Inuyasha such as Eri and Ayumi.

Jessie: So this is what you can put in the review in order to contiune the story and put your character in the story :)

_Example For Modern Era.._

Name: Sapphire Morogoshi

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Midnight Blue

Urban Clothing: Purple shirt with the saying," Squeeze me" with a picture of a rubber duck on it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black and blue tennis shoes.

Job: Works with Kagome, Kagome's assistant..

_Example For Fedual Era.._

Name: Sakura Sahushi

Age: 8

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color: Brown mixed with Black

Clothing: Sango's demon slayer outfit, but instead of pink, it is purple.

Talent: Uses Boomerang to slay demons, and also is a priestess.

Michelle: GOOD LUCK! And stay tuned, because your characters might be in the story. ;)


	3. Emergency!

Ayame: Hey guys sorry for the late update. I was gone to see Chamillionaire like a week ago and when I got back I heard my aunt was in a car accident, so me and Kim is in the waiting room.. typing on my laptop.. But remember in 2 to 4 weeks I will be updating my stories especially _True Love Never Have Happy Endings.._


	4. Meet Aneko Tanaka

Ayame: Okay guys, I'll so bored.. I think after this chapter I will go to youtube.. My account is sassychick1898..

Kimmy: You must have no life except to listen or look at Chamillionaire..

Ayame: And write stories!

Jessie: What a interesting life..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy!" Aneko yelled as she ran toward her mother, Sango who was picking herbs for Keade.

"COME BACK HERE!" a bear demon yelled as he ran toward Aneko. Sango turned around to find a crying and running Aneko.

"ANEKO! MIROKU!" Sango ran back inside the hut to find Miroku. But he was no where to be found.

"That damn monk.."

"MOMMY!" Sango gasped and grabbed her boomerang. She ran outside to find a Aneko being picked up by the bear demon.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango said as she threw the boomerang toward the bear demon. It finally hit him in the head but bounce back toward the ground. The bear demon shook his head and rubbed it. The bear demon growled.

"You, demon slayer.. I'm Ryuichi.."

"Nice Introduction, but give us Aneko or else.." Inuyasha said as he walked toward Sango and Ryuichi.

"Hmm.. you must be the father.."

Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"NO HE IS NOT, AND GIVE ME ANEKO!"

Ryuichi laughed."You think I will give you my dinner?"

"Maybe this will persuade you..WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha said as he brought his sword down on the ground which appeared a light. The bear demon howled in pain as he felt the attack hitting his stomach. His grip on Aneko loosen enough for her to escape. Aneko ran for cover behind the god tree. When the light disappeared, Inuyasha panted and saw ashes was being blown away by the wind.

"Thanks a lot, Inuyasha.. ANEKO!" Sango yelled. Aneko ran toward Sango and hugged her legs. She cried silently.

"Why, mommy, why daddy wasn't here to help?"

"Honey, he must be at the village trying to get us some money.."

"Oh.. but I wish we was rich. Thank you, Uncle Inuyasha." Aneko let go of Sango's legs andsmiled at Inuyasha.

"Feh. The bear demon was much easier than Naraku."

"Mommy, who is Naraku?"

"A old friend.." Sango said as she walked back toward the hut.

"Uncle Inuyasha, in your dreams you are always be whispering some girls's name.. Who is Gome?"

"Kag..No one.." Inuyasha said as he walked back toward the forest. Aneko shrugged and ran toward the Bone Eater's Well. To her, she thinks that is her playpen. She would sometimes drop flowers inside the well and they would disappear. She always loved that but her parents don't know that she always be at the well. Aneko had a handful of flowers in her hands. Just when she was about to dropped the flowers, a blue light started to appear..

"Hello! Is anyone there?"

Aneko screamed and ran back towards her mother's hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Remember people! We need some names!


	5. Souta Meets Miroku

Ayame: okay what's happening? This a real emergency.. Someone copied my story!

Kimmy: I wonder if it's our cousin, Starlesha..

Jessie: Uuh oh..

Ayame: Can someone please tell me the username or the story's title? Someone said they stole my introduction of _True Love Never Happy Endings.._ Thank you..

Mich: Also, if we can't find whoever took our intro, the story will never be updated..

Carol: Ayame, I'm surprised that this is not about Chamillionaire..

Mich: Me too..

Ayame: Well there are more things that means more to me than the other thing...

Kimmy: Which is what?

Ayame: CHAMILTARY MAYNE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

_With Aneko.._

Aneko ran towards her mother's hut to find a smiling Miroku walking.

"DADDY!" Ankeo yelled as she ran and jumped on Miroku's back. Miroku suddenly felt some weight on his back and began to smile.

"Hello Aneko, where's mommy?"

"In hut. But daddy.." Aneko trailed off as Miroku took Aneko off his back and settled her on the ground. He kneeled down before Aneko.

"Aneko, I don't have no time for this games for right now. Maybe later.."

"But daddy, there was a blue light over by a well! And then someone was yelling.." Aneko trailed off. Miroku widen his eyes as he heard Aneko talk about the well.

"Aneko, what was you doing by the well?"

"Daddy, I always play by there.. I would drop flowers down the well and they would disappear. Cool,eh?"

"Aneko, let's go towards the well..." Miroku stood up and walked towards the Bones Eater's Well as Aneko followed. _'I should tell Inuyasha about what happened, but I feel this is a bad feeling to tell Inuyasha.. I guess we should see Lady Kagome without Sango nor Inuyasha but I just hope Aneko can keep a secret..'_ Miroku thought as he looked over his shoulder at Aneko.

_In the Bones Eater's Well..._

"I bet Kagome didn't have this much trouble.. INUYASHA!" A 19-year old Souta yelled. He wore a Rockets jersey and some dark jeans with his white and blue tennis shows on.

"I bet being in Houston was a lot better then being stuck here.."

"Hello, is anyone done there?"

Souta looked up and widen his eyes.

"Help me!"

Miroku looked down at Souta and instructed him what to do.

"Climb the vanes as high as you can and I will extended my hand.."

Souta looked up at Miroku and nodded. He climbed the vines halfway, and soon stopped. Miroku extended his hand and Souta soon caught it. Miroku pulled him up on the well's edge and soon Souta was panting hard on the grass.

"Thanks.. I thought I would be here forever!"

"Who are you?" Aneko questioned.

"Higurashi Souta.. I'm Kagome's brother.."

"Gome?"

"Kagome.. Ka-go-me.."

"Gome!"

Souta growled in frustration.

"KAGOME NOT GOME! ITS GOME.. I MEAN KAGOME!"

"Gome..."

"Kagome's brother? Ah, you must be the Souta, Kagome been talking about before she left.."

"Yea, but how did she.." Souta trailed off as Miroku out his arm around Souta's shoulder and leaded him towards Keade's hut where Inuyasha and Sango was.

" Follow us toward's Keade's hut. So we can answer each other's questions... Come on Aneko!" Miroku suggested.

"Okay.." Souta said as she looked at Miroku like he was crazy. _'Is this guy gay because I never saw a man put his arm around another man..'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Okay please help us with this investigation..


	6. The Miracle and Sapphire's Appearance

Ayame: Hey guys, on my reviews I read something that caught my eye. Like i said before, I'm more of a playwriter than a story person. I mean when you write you have to go all out. Put more details about what's happening. I wish I could post one of my plays but someone would copy it. And someone e-mailed me talking about earlier they would always laugh at the beginning and ending notes which me,my sister, and my cousins always host. But I would have two charcaters on the notes or just me and Kimmy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango's Point Of View..

Sango sighed at the mess that confronted her. Dishes and food was piled up in a corner. '_Note to self, teach Aneko how to clean and put her dishes.' _Suddenly the door slammed open. Sango turned around to see a arguing Aneko and Souta. Miroku sighed and walked towards his wife, trying to introduce her to Souta.

"There is no such thing as the 'Baggy Saggy Man!'"

"Yes there is! Since you know everything, tell me how a baby is made!" Souta sweatdropped and tried to think for a way to change the subject. Miroku widen his eyes and quickly changed the subject.

"Uh.. um.. Aneko.."

"Sorry time's up! This is how a baby is made! First a man and woman must get married! Then the woman must kiss the man..." Aneko stated as she pointed her finger towards Miroku and Sango. _'Damn.. she's going to say something about sex..' _Souta thought as he started to sweat.

"So the man told the angel that they wanted a baby. So the angel told the stork. And then the stork flew from heaven and landed a diamond in the man's backyard. Then the diamond formed into a baby!" Aneko smiled and stuck out her tongue. She turned her head towards Sango and Miroku, who mentally telling kami, "Thank You."

"Funny...my parents had sex. But that could be sex in kids' ways." A dark, female figure appeared at the door way. Aneko and Souta turned their head to find Sapphire. Sapphire had a white shirt but a black vest covered it and had jeans that went down to her ankles with black and white tennis shoes on. She had her hair in a ponytail that reached her neck.

"Sapphire? We haven't seen you in six or seven years!" Miroku exclamied.

"Inuyasha is not here.." Sango said with anger in her voice.

"Inuyasha's not here?" Souta said with sadness. He was expecting to see his childhood hero and tell him about Kagome.

"Who are you, kid?"

Souta widen his eyes in anger and began to yell.

"I'M NOT A KID! I'm 18 years old!"

"Hm.. going to college?"

"You're late! I have been there for 2 years!"

"Well you're a kid to me. I'm 26 years old.."

"Anyway, what your name, boy?"

"I got a name."

"Which I'm asking.."

"Safie, please leave my friend alone!" Aneko said as she pushed Sapphire to the ground. Sapphire growled at the child as she began to hide behind her mother.

"Sapphire! Please control your anger. She's just a child.." Miroku replied. Sango glared at Sapphire. Sapphire pouted and walked towards Souta. Sapphire gently gave Shippo a peck on the lips, as Aneko watched her every move.

"I'll give you the night of your life if you warn her not to touch me again.." Sapphire whispered in his ear. Souta widen his eyes as Sapphire back away from Souta, smirking.

He gulped and turned towards Sapphire.

"Sorry Sapphire, Aneko is my friend. She was just scared of you." Souta explained. _'Damn..there's goes my night..'_ Aneko smiled and giggled as she skipped towards Souta. She gently hugged Souta's legs as she looked up into his brown eyes.

"Fine!" Sapphire pouted and walked towards the door, but was soon interrupted. A dark, red figure appeared at the door.

"INUYASHA!" Sapphire screamed as she jumped up and down in excitement. Inuyasha twiched in annoyance.

"Hey, can ya'll stop the yelling? My ears are hurting.." Inuyasha said as he put his hands on his ears.

"Hey Inuyasha!" yelled Sapphire as she hugged him.

Miroku and Sango looked at Sapphire.

"Hey Miroku, didn't Inuyasha tried to kill Sapphire?" Sango whispered.

"Yea.. she must have forgot.." Miroku replied.

Inuyasha spotted Souta and widen his eyes.

"Kid?" Inuyasha questioned. Souta growled in frustration.

"I'm 18 years old! Not 10 anymore!" Souta yelled.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome.."

"Hehe.. let's talk about this at dinnertime.. Sango, may I join dinner?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure.. whatever.." Sango replied as she rolled her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: See ya next time!


	7. Kagome's Choice, Souta's Bad Luck

Jenna: Hey guys, I only going to update this story, once a week. Actually Kagome will walk in the story a few chapters... Okay guys here's your chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Dinnertime.._

Sapphire sat to Inuyasha, eating their stew. Miroku and Sango looked at Souta and Aneko, playing.

"Anyway.."

"Where's Kagome?"

Sapphire sighed and looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes, but Inuyasha kept his attention at Souta.

Souta turned his head towards Inuyasha.

"Oh Kagome! She's working! She's a fashion designer! No wait..she's the secretary..Yeah the secretary!"

"What's a secret lady?" Aneko asked as she looked up at Souta.

"A secretary! A person does stuff someone, I guess.."

"Oh.."

"Anyway, Kagome was heartbroken when she came back home. When she didn't go back to Inuyasha, the whole family thought she wanted to stay. But we found out the well was sealed. Gramps couldn't even unseal it! Even though he's useless. Nor Kagome or Gramps could unseal it. I don't know why."

"Keade once told me. That the well didn't open because of happiness or something like that between Kaggy and Inu!"

"Inu? What a strange nickname, but I guess its true.." shrugged Souta. Inuyasha sweatdropped. Suddenly, Souta understand what Aneko was trying to remember or say.

"Souta, how did you get into the well?"

"Well, I was thinking if I should try to go inside the well or no. Even though I'm can't. I just did and now I'm here."

"So Kagome can come here?"

"I guess..." Souta said. With that, Inuyasha ran towards the well.

_Inuyasha's Point Of View.._

'Kagome, please be there!' thought Inuyasha. He stopped in front of the well and smell around the area for any scent of Kagome's. When he got no avail, he jumped into the well. When the familiar blue light didn't appear, he yelled.

Back to Souta's Point Of View..

"Something's telling me, the well doesn't work.." Souta said as they heard the yelling from Inuyasha.

"I think, the well only work from Souta's well!" Aneko replied. Miroku widen his eyes in amazement.

"I think she's right!"

"But wait that means I can't go back to my time!"

"Until Kagome comes into the well. Keade can't do it since she's sick.." sighed Sango.

Kagome's Point Of View..

"I'm worried about Souta, Kagome. He is never out this late." Kagome's mother said as she was biting her nails.

"Don't worry, mom. Souta's just fine. I'm going to be outside for some fresh air. I will be back in five minutes."

"Okay, dear."

Kagome walked outside and felt a somewhat force, telling her to go into the wellhouse. She turned her head towards the wellhouse and began to wonder. 'Should I go into the well? I mean I would just live the same nightmare again! But it never hurt to try..' Kagome slowly walked towards the well. When she reached the wellhouse, she opened the door and began to stand in front of the well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: Okay guys. Now I have to update True Love Never Have Happy Endings.


	8. True Love Overcomes All

Jenna: I am gonna to finish this story this weekeend, hopefully today..

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was just about to open the well house's door until a interruption..

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see her boss's right hand person.., Kamiko. Kamiko wore a dark blue short skirt with a gray vest under her white shirt. Kamiko had her mid-back length, brown hair in a ponytail. Her eyes was a hazel color while her skin was a creamy tan color.

"Kagome, where's my paper work? I have to turn it in to the boss!"

"I put it on your desk! Besides, I'm off work! How did you find me at my mother's house?"

"I was trying to seduce your brother.. Anyway.." Kamiko said as she was looking through a yellow folder that was under her shoulder.

"You seduced my brother! Kamiko, what will happen if I try to seduce your brother!"

"Oh come on Kagome.. you know you wouldn't do that even if your life depended on it.. I'm leaving.. I have a meeting with someone.." Kamiko soon walked towards her car as Kagome sweatdropped. _Um.. that was weird.._

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head towards her house and sighed.

"Coming!" Soobn Kagome ran towards her house, trying to comfort her mother.

----------------------------------

"I think we should just wait.."

"Wait! I am not gonna to stay here until I get 200! I want to to go home!"

"Should've have never jumped into the well.. Curiousity kills the cat!" Sango smiled.

Souta growled and looked out at the night sky. _Come on Kagome.. _

--------------------------------

Kagome soon widen her eyes and turned her head towards the window which showed the wellhouse.

"Kagome.."

Kagome turned her head back to her mother and nodded.

"I thought I heard something.."

"Kagome.. I think you should go.."

"Huh? What do you mean.."

"You keep looking at that well.. Just go try.. one more time.."

Kagome nodded and soon she ran out the door and into the wellhouse..

"That girl act just like her father as times, I swear.."

---------------------------

_I'm coming, Inuyasha! Don't worry! Oh, please let the well let me in!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna: Okay guys.. I am gonna to soon hook Inu and Kag together..


	9. Where Loves Shines The Most

Chamillitary: Thanks for the support and the flames!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Kagome jumped into the Bone's Eater Well that seperated her time from the Fedual Era. A smile soon appeared on the miko's face as the familiar light appeared. _'Yes..Inuyasha...here I come...' _Soon the light disappeared and Kagome looked around in the well.

"Damn...Kagome..."

Kagome looked up in the well to see Inuyasha, talking.

"Kagome...when will we ever see each other again? I never got to tell you..I love you.." Soon tears started to fall on Kagome's head, coming from the sad hanyou.

"Inuyasha.."

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find a Kagome, staring in his golden eyes.

"Kagome.."

Kagome climbbed the vines that was inside the well, to make eye contact with the hanyou. As soon they met face-to-face, blushes soon appeared on their faces.

"Umm..Kagome..I.." Inuyasha was soon interrupted by a hugging Kagome. As soon as her body reached his, he felt something that he never felt before. He felt complete.

With Shippo...

Shippo stared at the sight before as he was in the bushes, hiding.

Back to Inuyasha and Kagome..

"Inuyasha... I will never you leave you again.. But you kissed Kikyo especially on my birthday and the day we both met!"

Inuyasha rested his head on Kagome as she started to cry on Inuyasha's kimono.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
